1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing apparatus that includes a touch panel has been generally utilized. When utilizing such an information processing apparatus, arbitrary images that are displayed on a screen can be scrolled through by performing a flick operation on the screen. Consequently, a user can scroll each page through by a flick operation to confirm a preview display of scanned images before printing, for example, by arranging a touch panel in a display unit included in a copying machine.
It is common for an image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a copying machine, to include a function of printing images of a plurality of pages on a single paper sheet. Such a function is recently often utilized to reduce costs by saving paper and in consideration of the environment.
An example of a function of printing images of a plurality of pages on a single paper sheet is a page collation function that arranges images of a plurality of pages on one surface of a sheet of printing paper by reducing the size of the images. This function is referred to as an N-in-1 layout, as images of N pages are laid out on one surface of a sheet by reducing the size of the images. For example, when images on two pages are laid out on one surface by reducing their size, this layout is referred to as a 2-in-1 layout, and when images on four pages are laid out on one surface by reducing their size, this is referred to as a 4-in-1 layout. Another example of a function of printing images of a plurality of pages on a single paper sheet is a two-sided printing function.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-322040 discusses a page collation function in which a different page collation setting is performed in units of pages. The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-322040 can provide both of visibility of each page and advantages of the page collation function that can save paper.
Based on the above-described scroll display technique by a flick operation performed on an apparatus that includes a touch panel, a user can be presented with an intuitive and easy-to-understand operation. However, when the scroll display technique is applied to a display of an image in which images of a plurality of pages are laid out on a single sheet, there is an issue that it is conversely more difficult to confirm each and every image laid out on the single sheet due to the smooth scroll display by the flick operation.
For example, when confirming the display of an image reduced in size by a 4-in-1 layout, for example, there is an issue that it is difficult to confirm the reduced images if a scroll display is performed in the same manner as when displaying images for which a page collation function is not set. More specifically, when an image that has been subjected to special image processing like a 4-in-1 layout, for example, is displayed by a smooth scroll display, it is difficult to confirm the content of the image.
The present invention is directed to, in a case where special image processing is set, facilitating confirmation of an image produced by such image processing when a scroll display is performed.